missing
by cooperwho605
Summary: Jack is Sonny uncle and part of the FBI soon he found out that one of his old arch enemy hacked himself out jail. Dani and Chad had a nice picnic at the beach that where Dani saw Jack and all thing go wrong find out more in missing
1. the meeting

C.P.O.V

Sonny called us over to meet someone. She was so excite.

"Hey Dani Chad I want you to meet my uncle Jack Hudson," she introduce use to a dark hair dark eyes man. He smile and shook me and Dani hands.

"You're not related to Sonny's mom then who are you related to?" Dani asked. He chuckled a bit.

"No but I am related to her dad." He pointed out.

"Ok let have lunch."Sonny said. But Sonny uncle's phone started to ring

"May I go answer this," he asked while pointing at his phone

J.P.O.V

My niece is beautiful young woman, Steve will be proud. Then my phone started to ring.

"May I go answer this?" I asked the went to the other side of the room, "what you got Sue?"

"Faisal Shahza broke out of jail, and where are you?" Faisal broken out of jail.

"How and in California," I said.

"I'll tell you later but make sure you don't get in trouble ok Jack," Sue sound serious when did Sue ever sound serious.

'_Flash'_

"What was that?" Tara said.

"Nothing," I said to Tara.

"Jack I'm telling you the truth you better be on the lookout." Sue said

"Ok bye call you guys soon." I said hanging up on them


	2. did you hear

S.P.O.V

Boom, boom, boom .I ran to the door. Open it up seeing

"Tawni!" I said looking at the blonde still in her pj's and golden boots.

"Did you guys see this where your uncle?"Tawni said passing around the living room

"In bed still sleeping." I said wondering what she is talking about.

"Sleeping, Jack." Tawni said.

"I'm already a wake now what is it," he grumbled.

"Did you see what on the news today?" She asked.

"I was on my laptop this morning." I grabbed it and take it to her

"You two are two peas in a pod. hereLet me have that," she grabbed it from me going on the internet then on the news, "It say here that the small town girl Sonny Munroe uncle Jack Hudson is part of the is it true?" she asked.

"Is what true?" Uncle Jack asked looking at her.  
>"is it true that your part of the FBI?" Tawni said jumping up and down like a mad man.<p>

"Tawni yes I am part of the FBI." He told her.

"I knew it!" she said

"But I'm in the filing net working area where it can be pretty boring in there." He explains a little bit more.

"Will you guys have to go through the crowd," she said walking out.

"Crowd what crowd Tawni So random is only for the people with a private pass." I told her.

"Oh there's going to be a crowd wait and see." Tawni smirked.

At the studio

Tawni was right. A crowd was there.

"Sonny, Sonny was it like to have an uncle wait is this him." An a reporter asked

"No this is my boyfriend Chad come on hun' let go to my dressing room ." I dragged unclealong to my room.

"thanks Sonny," uncle jack said hugging me…


	3. the radio

"You're welcome." I said, "So did they call?"

"Yeah,"Uncle Jack said. I looked down.

"Sonny remembers what my friend Jason said 'Jacob wrestles the angle…" he started to say

"And the angle said your name will be change to Israel."I continued.

"I'm Gilroy smith and I'm Ryan Anderson and we are below Sonny Munroe dressing room." I looked down from my widow open it up and said "Go away,"

"Never and we're here to find out what other mystery-"

D.P.O.V

"Are hiding in Sonny Munro family," I listen to the radio from the sun tanner next to me. Chad walked back grumbling something.

"What wrong?" I asked looking at him.

"The guy taking his old time listening to music." He explain

"Why did you even take me here if we do have food?" I looked at him

"I thought that this can be fun like what mom took me when I was your age." he said looking back at me.

"Well, we can always listen to the radio." I said bring out the radio.

"I don't know why you brought that all there going to be is Sonny uncle part of the FBI." He told me.

"I know but isn't kind of cool that Sonny Uncle is part of the FBI and all of us didn't expect it." I explain to Chad

"Yeah I guess it is sort of cool." He said. I turn on the radio.

"I'm Gilroy and with my friend Ryan and we are waiting for the …"


	4. at the beach

No.P.O.V

"You hear this boss Jack Hudson is in L.A. they say they now know that he's part of the FBI." A tall fat guy said to his boss.

"Good I want you to find him and take any that with along too." The guy looked on the his screen looking at Jack.

S.P.O.V

"Arrival of uncle Jack of Sonny Munro or as we like to call him the James bone of our generation. No jack but all we see is wait no, that just Tawni Harts or might be him in a costume let go see excuse me are you Jack Hudson?" they ask Tawni

"No go away Gilroy." Tawni slam the door and looked at me

"They're waiting for him Sonny. Hey where is he?" She asked

"Went a friend, Tawn go tell them that he isn't here ok." I told her.

"Still no sign of Jack maybe he hiding..."

D.P.O.V

"Somewhere, "I heard on the radio.

"I can't take it," Chad yelled.

"We can just sit here and talk." I looked at him.

"Yeah but no thank I going to get the car," he's aid getting up.

"Wait Chad isn't that Jack over there," I said.

"Over where?" he asked.

"Over on the dock he has a woman with him," I said pointing on the dock.

"Dani I think he's busy ok come on let go," Chad try to drag me to the car

"I'm going to see how he's doing." I said to Chad.

J.P.O.V

"That girl and her brother are watching us."Sue said

"Ya their one of my niece's friends, I really don't know them to will" I told Sue, "man my niece chose a great place to live. So how did Faisal get out of jail?"

"He hacked himself out by the jail internet." Sue said.

"How did he get himself into jail?" I asked her.

"By trying to put a Muslim virse in our computers," she answered.

"Oh that right," I said.

"Jack you're in danger, once Faisal here about this he surely will hunt you down and injure you or even kill you," she said," that why we're leaving."

"One moment I want to see what my niece is living with." I told her

"I'll give you five minutes." Sue said holding up five fingers


	5. Missing

J.P.O.V

'Ah great view.' I thought to myself.

"Sonny uncle," the girl walked to me.

"It's Jack and you are?" I asked her.

"Dani, are you ok with the whole you're the James bond of our generation." She giggled a bit.

"Yeah,"I said.

_'Buzz'_

"Do you here that?" I looked at her.

"Yeah." We looked out of the dock seeing a boat.

"Wow if only I had one of these boats when I was your age." I pick up the boat, "is this yours?"

"No but look at those guns there moving trod." she pointed at those two guns.

'_Fu, fu._' Two darts hit both our necks. Dani fell on the dock first then I.

NO.P.O.V

A car pull up, two fat men came out the car.

"Eh are we suppose to take the girl too," One guy said to the other.

"Boss said take him and the other that with him." The other guy told the one guy. The men drag them and put them in the car. Then drove off.

C.P.O.V

"Dani, DANI, Dani!" I shouted for her searching for Dani everywhere

'Where is that girl?' I thought

"Um excuse me have you seen Jack Hudson," A blonde chick went up to me.

"No. But my sister said that she going to see Jack. Do you think that they went in his car for a drive?"I asked her.

"No, no we went in my car." She said.

The woman got out her phone," this is a code 48 an agent and a pavilion this is not a drill."

"A pavilion, my sister, a pavilion" I said.

"Please sir calm down." The woman said.

"Calm down this is my sister we're talking about." I said

"And this is an agent we're talking about and sir he is my partner." She said.


	6. agent on the field

C.P.O.V

Lots of 'agents' came by the beach and were looking for Dani and Sonny's Uncle. All of a sudden a car pulled up. Out came Sonny of the car.

"Sonny what are you doing here?"The blonde asked.

"You called, Sue." Sonny answered.

"When I said Jack is in trouble that doesn't mean you can come and help us." The woman told Sonny.

"And what miss a great adventure." she smiled then looked at me

"Chad what are you doing here?" Sonny asked me.

"You know him?" Sue looked at me.

"Yes I do."Sonny said

"My sister missing, Sonny. And what are you and that woman talking about," I looked at Sonny.

"Chad how 'bout you and me have a walk." She drags me away

"Chad you know the news going on around that my uncle is part of the FBI?" She asked me

"Yeah." I said

"Well it true my uncle is part of the FBI." She said, "Now let go back ok, but do you here buzzing noise."

"Yeah it been bugging me since we came here." looking around here seeing nothing but a boat.

"Sue come here quick." Sonny scream. Sue ran over and carry that boat

"What is it?" one agent said

"See those move another said."

'_fu,'_

A dart hit the guy

"Ok agent sums." Sue said

"No." The guy said weakly

"Somebody help Sums!" she shouted.


	7. old school same pray

J.P.O.V

I woke up seeing me in a jail type thing. Dani was still sleeping.

"Hello Hudson," a voice said.

"Fife."I said.

"I told you not to call me that, you know why you're here? Will do you." he said smirking at me, "I want orange juice!"

"Old school Fi, after you went to jail we put that in a document and that document was put in to an anther document. Face it Fi it long gone." I said to him.

"No orange juice was way before it time and even more." He yelled, "If you won't help me I'll just kill you for it."

"But what about the girl if I even help you and you drop off the girl, you'll still go to jail for kidnapping and the virse you did a few years back. If I don't you'll be in jail for three things next those two murder."I told him. He stares at me then walked away.

S.P.O.V

Some of the agent look like that this case was unsolvable

"I don't think we can ever find them," Myles said

"We have to find them. Jack did so much for you guys, so can you guy do something to help him." I shouted.

"Sparkle I don't even if we can find Sparky," Bobby said to me. I look at Chad holding Dani's blanket.

"Chad are you ok." I asked him

"Do I look ok my little sister gone and I'm suppose to look after her." He said tearing up.

"Oh Chad," I started to hugged him saying "I have my uncle missing how do you think I feel about all this."

"But your uncle's an F.B.I agent he, knows what to do." He said.

"Want to pray." Sue walked over and said. We both shake our heads yes.


	8. escape

J.P.O.V

"Dani are you a wake?" I asked her

"Yeah, Jack where are we?" she looked at me.

I looked for a sign. Then one said 'sand factory Baltimore.'

"Baltimore we can escape from here o.k. Dani." I said to her she shook her head yes, and then grab the key from a guard pocket while he was sleeping, unlock the door than sneaked out quickly.

'_Bam red alert red alert red alert we have prisoner escape.'_ So we ran, ran as fast as we can.

"It a straight I think if we get past those-"I started to say then a guards caught us.

"You promise not to escape Jack now you're going to die,"Fisal said…


	9. we found them

I did. hoping for a way out but didn't see any.

_ oh jack what have got youself into, _ i thought to myself. Seeing Dani whisper something.

"Hudison, are you listening," Fistsa yelled at me," guard send them to the ally."

they send us to the ally seeing crate and boxes.

c.p.o.v

It been a week sense she been gone. Nobody could find Sonny came to me at my house with a smile on her face.

"Chad,"She said with a glee,"we found them." my eyes started to feel with tears, and hugged Sonny with joy and came down to the california head quaters, seeing the FBI agents packing up.

"Well where are they?"I asked them with over joy.

"In Baltimore." Tara said.


	10. save by a gun shot

s.p.o.v

"We should go get them!" I hollerd

"Can't sparkles it take lots of time and effert, and we have Jack to lead use on like we used to." Bobby said in a sad tone. Chad look down, for me I have to do the right thing and that is to save uncle Jack and Dani.

"We may not have my uncle but we do have his flesh and blood right here. And what I say goes." I told the agents.

"What are you trying to say, sonny?"Myles asked me.

"I'm saying let go save Jack and Dani," I said a smile on my face, thinking if uncle Jack can see me now.

j.p.o.v

today was probably our last day on this planet . Dani looked down on the floor. Me,I look at sky prying to God that he might save us both. alll of a sudden two gurads appeard unlocked the gate and grabbed me and Dani.

They lead us to an dark, alley. Where I saw fista and a couple of gun men .

"Whoes first ?" one guard ask fista .

"Jack,"he say,"any last words untill you die?"

"Yes, God bless America."I said.

_bane_

no.p.o.v

"NO..."


	11. arms around me

J.P.O.V

"NO..." Dani jump up and save'd me. As I lift up my head I heard a shout

"DANI!" her brother shouted,running to Dani.

"Get them."an agent shouted to the picked me up and dragged me out of there.

"Hello Sparky." I looked up seeing Bobby.

"Why you little -"I started say.

"Hey it wasn't my idea to get you, Mate"the Aussi smile at me.

"Who was it?'' I asked in serious Sonny wearing an FBI jacket appear with tears down her eyes, running to me.

"I'm so glad your safe ." She said hugging ambulence appear to the crime seen picking up Dani and put her in the truck.

"Wait where are you taking her?" Me and Sonny boyfriend asked.

"We're taking her to bay hospital." the driver got in a car a drove to the hospital.

"Did you see -" the young man began to asked the clerk.

"O MY GOSH your Chad Dylan Cooper why are you here?"she asked

"For my sister what room is she in."Chad clerk pointed tord the room.

"But the wait room is next door." the clerk said.

C.P.O.V

I came into the room seeing Dani . I couldn't help but cry, dought ,Dani isn't here it her look Sue came in the room.

"Are you alright?"she asked. sitting at one of the chairs.

"No how could I be ok when I have a sister in this room."I said not looking at her.

"I'm deaf you have to turn to me when your saying something,"She said pushing my face tord her" Now you're not ok because..."

"Of my sister Sue i don't know what to do." I started to cry .

"You know what I do in problems like this?" she asked me.

"What you pray."I anwser'd.

"Yes but that me. You probably have a thing you do when you have propblems like this." she said. then walk to the waiting room.

i started sining a song Dani like" You're always near me even when it ugly even when I'm screaming down to you,i'm thankful for your mercy, you alway seem to hear me, it not alway push through.I promis to never thought you know i'm lost without you." i stop singing

**sorry for not being here had lot to do blahblahblah. the song and two show I don't own. the song is arms around me by hawk nelson and you should listen if you like goth rock **


	12. ending of missing

C.p.o.v

My sister moved a little bit. Which made me shocked, then flutter her eyes open and looked at me for three minutes.

"Every one she awake." I'd shouted to the waiting room. The nurse's shushed me. But every one ran to Dani room. People have been talking and hugging Dani, while she was just smiling there and being happy go free.

"Ah,Miss Cooper, glad your up. You have to stay over night ok sweetie." The doctor said, he pulled me aside.

"Yes, Doc. what the problem."

"Nothing, nothing's a very lucky girl, she need to be looked after for a couple of weeks."

"Well do sir." I went to the room seeing Dani and Sue, Sonny and her uncle, who broke his arm, talking. Tawni talking with the other two girls, Nico and Grady running to the vinening michien with the Sonny uncle three friend.

"How is she?" Sonny asked, the whole room stopped.

"She just need to rest and be looked after." The room started to talk again. One person was gone, I don't know who, but that person gone

S.p.o.v

I went to a resort knowing this was just a normal thing.

"Execus me sir, do you know where Jack Hudson is." I asked him.

" Ah he's over by the lifeguard stand, laying there." the waiter pointed him out.

" Thank you," I walked over to him , " Nice spot Jack."

"I know, so is Dani ok,"

" She fine, So are you coming back."

"Yes, I'm up for the challenge."

"Ok," He kissed my for look at the kids playing and the parents sleeping.

"So what do you like the name Isreal Hudson."

" I love it." I said laying down and started to laugh.


End file.
